starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Metropolis
HISTORY Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States, owing largely to the fact that it is the adopted home town of Metropolis' favorite son, Superman. The history of Metropolis stretches back to the year 1542 when Italian navigator Vincenzo Gnanatti discovered the region while in the employ of the Dutch. Prior to European colonization, the region was occupied by the Algonquin Native American tribe. It wasn't until 1634 however that the first settlement was established by Dutchman Paul De Vries. The settlement was named De Vries Village and occupies the neighborhood now known as "Old City" in the Eastern section of Queensland Park. Throughout the 17th and 18th centuries, De Vries Village prospered as a thriving seaport and it became an integral strategic location for General George Washington's army during the Revolutionary War. In 1775, it established itself as a host to many book and newspaper publishing houses, the most successful of which would eventually become known as the Daily Planet. During the "Devil's Winter Siege", the city was defended by Tomahawk's rangers, most notably Dan Hunter, in whose honor the settlement was renamed as Fort Hunter, later Hunterville and later still Hunter City. In 1783, P. Randall Jeffries opened the First Metropolitan Bank, which still exists today, though the corporate headquarters has since moved to the Central Business District in New Troy. In 1847, the borough known as Hob's Bay became a bustling merchant center, as well as a hotbed for bigotry and intolerance, particularly against the rising influx of Irish immigrants. Mission worker Edna Luthor became a strong voice among the struggling workers, and she publicly preached a message of tolerance and love. Like many in the Luthor bloodline, Edna was a visionary whose convictions and strong sense of morality would help pave the way for Metropolis' future. These values were passed along to her grandson, Wallace Luthor who operated the Luthor Steel Works during the turn of the century. In 1905 Hunter City became home to noted adventurer, inventor and science hero Waldo Glenmorgan. Glenmorgan began a trend of scientific prowess which culminated in the city changing its name to "Metropolis". This name change propelled the city towards its current position as the City of Tomorrow. Points of Interest The Six Boroughs *Bakerline *Hob's Bay *New Troy *Park Ridge *Queensland Park *Suicide Slum Neighborhoods *Lafayette *Hell's Gate *Hypersector *Mount Royal *New Town *Oak Town *St. Martin's Island Parks & Recreational Areas *Centennial Park *Metropolis Park *Outlook Park *Shuster Arena Businesses *Commerce Bank of Metropolis *Lexcorp *Fantastic Research Inc. *Queen Industries (Metropolis Offices) *Steelworks (Metropolis Offices) *Tommy's Pizza Museums *Lena Luthor Science Exploratoium *Metropolis Museum of Art *Superman Memorial Museum Laboratories *Project: Cadmus *S.T.A.R. Labs *Wayne Tech *Cascade Building (Fantastic Research Inc.) Media *Daily Planet Heroes A list of prominent heroes who have at one time or another made Metropolis their base of operations. *Steel (Hank Emerson) *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman (Christopher Chase) *Superman (Clark Kent) Super Teams A list of prominent super teams who have at one time or another made Metropolis their base of operations. *Fantastic Five Category:Locations (WH)